1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed paper dispensing apparatus for dispensing a predetermined number of printed papers in the form of bank notes, tickets or the like and a method of controlling the foregoing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printed paper dispensing apparatus which assures that a predetermined number of printed papers in the form of bank notes, tickets or the like are conveyed to a dispensing outlet port without fail and a method of controlling the foregoing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hitherto known printed paper dispensing apparatus used as a money exchanger, a ticket vender or the like is disclosed in, e.g., an official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 22,028/1985. The apparatus disclosed in the official gazette is of a type employing a blade wheel. In detail, the apparatus is so constructed that a predetermined number of printed papers drawn from the interior of a printed paper receiving portion are once placed one above another in a layered structure in alignment with each other while they are separated from each other one by one via a blade wheel and then all the printed papers arranged in that way are conveyed to a dispensing outlet port using a belt conveyer, rollers or the like means.
However, it has been found that the conventional apparatus gives an incorrect amount to users or controllers of the apparatus, because when two printed papers superposed one above another or abnormal printed papers each having an irregular shape are delivered to the blade wheel, there arises a problem that they are conveyed to the dispensing outlet as they are or the apparatus is clogged by them.
Another problem appearing in the conventional apparatus is that printed papers are sometimes accumulated while some stand upright in an accumulating region, after they are individually separated from each other by the blade wheel. In this case, all the printed papers can not be simultaneously conveyed to the dispensing outlet port due to the presence of the printed paper which stands upright in the accumulating region, resulting in a required number of printed papers failing to be correctly dispensed thereto. The apparatus may be clogged with them under the circumstances.